<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>another nightkiller kinkscapade by quezq</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930084">another nightkiller kinkscapade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quezq/pseuds/quezq'>quezq</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Bondage, Cuddling, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unspecified genitalia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quezq/pseuds/quezq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just what it says on the tin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>NightKiller, Nightmare/Killer, Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>another nightkiller kinkscapade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"oh boss... please... please-"</p><p>
  <em>"No."</em>
</p><p>He lets out a groan upon feeling the touch cease, <em>again.</em> At the worst possible moment, every time.</p><p>Black fluid flows continuously from his eyesockets, a quantity usually reserved for legitimate distress, mental breakdowns; then again, this probably counts, doesn't it? It's what, the fifteenth time?</p><p>Killer is already having some trouble seeing - as is expected, when there's so much stuff blocking his vision - and the extremely dim lighting doesn't help. Still, he darts his eyelights towards the new, unusually warm something on top of him.</p><p>The picture of Nightmare's skull buried between his femurs very nearly sends him over the edge all by itself, but the other pulls away just in time.</p><p>His instincts kick in, and he tries to close his legs to hold him there<em> just a tiny little more</em> but the attempt is curbed by tentacles wrapping around them, forcing them almost painfully open.</p><p>"<em>I said no. You've earned yourself another ten for that." </em></p><p><em>"ten?!</em> oh no please i'm sor-"</p><p>His begging is interrupted by fast, rough rubbing, to which he gasps and moans and arches and gets denied again, with a sharp throb of frustration.</p><p>
  <em>"That wasn't an offer for negotiation. You're gonna <strong>shut the fuck up and take it.</strong>"</em>
</p><p>"yes, boss..."</p><p>Stars, it feels so <em>good</em> to be right next to this complete mess of a skeleton, so overtaken by need that each time it's withdrawn from just out of his grasp, his soul emits a peak of negativity. To be the cause of it, too, but though Nightmare's mind discriminates that, his misery-seeking body does not. It makes him a little high, both on substance and on power.</p><p>He lets Killer breathe and relax a bit, admiring the faint red glow of the stirred magic coursing within his bones, the target projection of his soul functioning as a much more intense light source, the barely noticeable unprompted shudder just from being left in this position and the more significant quaking under caressing phalanges. The quality of the aesthetics is undeniable, and he could stare at it all day long. Not that anyone would enjoy that a whole lot, he assumes?</p><p>Maybe he'll try that one day.</p><p>The warm tongue returns to moving cruelly slow on intimate parts, a hand gently journeying the contours of his pelvis, another pulling it closer, holding it still despite how much it wants to squirm around. It should be so not enough, but Killer finds himself rising once more, steadily chasing the pleasure he knows he will be prohibited from attaining...</p><p>It gets to the brink before stopping, too soon, as expected. He resigns to just slumping back onto the bed; anything else would be plain wasted effort, as everyone knows Nightmare does what he wants.</p><p>
  <em>"Know what, I think you've been good so far. Have you, Kills?"</em>
</p><p>"yes! yes, boss!"</p><p>
  <em>"Really?"</em>
</p><p>"yes!! i've been good, please!!!"</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>Alright. I'll give you what you deserve~"</em>
</p><p>And he's back to ever so softly running the flat of his tongue over the sensitive spot, repetitively and wonderfully, until he successfully catches the other skeleton completely off-guard by stopping again, extracting from him a very whiny moan.</p><p>"oh come <em>ooonnn!"</em></p><p>
  <em>"What, did you think you'd be <strong>rewarded? </strong>For being <strong>good?</strong> Who do you think I am?"</em>
</p><p>He laughs, low and mockingly, sending a chill down Killer's spine.</p><p>But soon Night is between his legs again, finding new viciously delightful patterns to inflict, and he tries to still enjoy it while mentally readying himself for edge number... yeah, he's absolutely lost count by now, but it's nowhere near the end of the extra ten. He keeps as still as possible, doing his best not to grind against his tormentor.</p><p>It builds, and continues building and building way past when he thought he'd already have climaxed - but the expected retreat never comes. Instead, the glacial caress of that sweet tongue relentlessly stays to bless his body with strong ripples of a hot, glowing pleasure that keeps climbing. Killer's spine arches off the bed, eyesockets squeezed shut, magic clenching in its unhurried wait for the seemingly neverending delight to be over.</p><p>Nightmare drags it on until Killer himself tries to pull back - and then does it just a little longer, making sure he can feel the teasing grin against his magic as he wriggles from overstimulation.</p><p>The tendrils release his legs at last, but his wrists aren't untied just yet. Nightmare climbs on the bed and lies at his side, wrapping arms and tentacles around him and sliding fingertips across his ribcage, to which he makes a small noise.</p><p><em>"Doing good?"</em> Nightmare whispers, close enough for him to shrink away from the warm breath, being especially sensitive after the ordeal.</p><p>"never better", Killer replies, with a tender smile.</p><p>Night takes his time to finish untying the bonds, meanwhile entertaining himself by chasing the evading, softly giggling skeleton with his face.</p><p>If he hadn't more than gotten his fill of negativity, the ridiculous joy and contentedness radiating from Killer might even become an issue.</p><p>But it's one he's willing to deal with.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>